


Veggie Puns

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Comic, FFXV, Fanart, Funny, Gen, Hand Drawn, Jokes, i have no confidence in my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Ignis spills the beans... and the bros throw around jokes.
Series: FFXV fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Veggie Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More art! I noticed a lot of you guys who clicked on my other stuff didn’t actually look at it, but um, here’s how to veiw it:  
> Click the link, and when the blue thing shows up, press ‘select’ and copy the link into your browser. 
> 
> ....I hope that made any sense...
> 
> *edit* I made it so you don’t have to do any of that crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and if you want to see more art you can subscribe to my profile too!


End file.
